


His Daughter

by Mersuperwholocked_lowlife123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersuperwholocked_lowlife123/pseuds/Mersuperwholocked_lowlife123
Summary: Word Count: 3506Characters: Sam Winchester, Castiel, Dean Winchester, Daughter!readerPairings: Sam Winchester x Daughter!ReaderWarnings: Torture, Angst, Fluff





	His Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> REPOST OF WORK ON TUMBLR

“Sam, you have a daughter.” These word brought shock to the youngest Winchester. “What?”, Sam couldn’t believe the words coming out of Castiel’s mouth. “Yes.” “Ok, hold up Cas. You’re telling us that Sammy here, has a daughter.”, Dean asked. “Yes Dean, that’s what I just said.”, Cas replied, getting annoyed. “Ok, but if I had a daughter, how come I didn’t know about her?”, Sam finally spoke. “Her mother Katherine, didn’t want her in the hunting life.” “Who’s Katherine?”, Dean asked Sam. “Katherine, I met her before Jess. We were together for some time. We were two ex-hunters who wanted out of the life, but she ran one day, and I’ve never heard from her since.”, Sam replied. Before Dean could say anything, Cas spoke. “You need to get to her, and soon. There are demons after her.” “But Katherine knows how to keep demons out.”, Sam said. “Sam, Katherine’s dead, she dies when (Y/N) was born.”, Cas told Sam. “Why are demons after her?”, Sam asked. “Asmodeus thinks that if he takes her, we can trade her with Jack. He doesn’t know that Jack is in the apocalypse world.”, Cas replied.

“So, I have a daughter named (Y/N), who I didn’t know existed, who is foster care, who demons are after?”, Sam was mostly scared. Even though he’s never met (Y/N), he didn’t want her to die. ”Sam, we’ll get to her, before they do. Where is she?”, Dean asked Cas. “She’s here, in this town.” The boys were working a demon case here. “She was adopted by a man named Rob Hartmann. He isn’t a good person -”, Sam cut him off. “What do you mean he isn’t a good person?”, Sam asked, his eyes watering. “Sam, he’s a 40 year old alcoholic who has anger management issues.”, Cas told him. Sam’s heart stopped a a tear slipped down his face. He know learned that he has a 15 year old daughter, who demon’s are after, who is being abused. “We need to get to her, now.”, Sam said, his voice shaking. “We will Sammy. Where is he?”, Dean asked. “They live at 1385 Curview Street.”, Cas said. “Okay, Sam, I’ll get the fed suits ready, we’ll leave in 10.”, Dean said. 

\---------------

Your dad was out… for now. You had just came home from school, and he started hitting you. He yelled at you because you forgot to clean your living room. This wasn’t something new for you. Your father alway hurt you, called you names. You hated it, and wanted to run away, but every time you tried, he caught you. As you cleaned up your cuts and wounds, you heard a ring on your door. You ignored it. Then, it rang again. “Hello, is anyone home?”, you heard a man say. You slowly grabbed a hoodie to cover your bruises, went to the door, unlocked it, and peeped your head out. “Hello?”, you asked in a low voice. There were two men wearing suits standing on the porch. 

The taller one took a breath, then he answered. “Hi there, my name is Sam. This is Dean. I was wondering of your father was home. We wanted to talk to him.”, he said. “N-No, he’s not here. He’s-s at the bar right now, he’ll be back in a few hours.”, you answered. Sam look at you with worry in his eyes. He must’ve spotted your bruises. “You can come back then.”, you said as you started closing the door. “Just a minute. Dean said as he stopped the door. “What’s your name, kid?”, he asked you. “It’s (Y/N).”, you said as you closed the door.

\---------

A few hours later, your dad came. He was about to hurt you, when the door rang. As soon as he turned around, you let out a sharp breath. When he answered the door, you realized who it was. “Hello there Mr. Hartmann. I’m Agent Corlad, my partner Agent Korbish, and my other partner Agent Escort. We have a few questions for you.”, the one who introduced himself as Sam, said. They took out their badges and showed it to your father.

You were confused. When they first came, there were only two men. Now, there were three. They’re feds?, you thought. Why the hell are feds here?, you wondered. “Come on in.”, you heard your dad say. The 3 men sat on the couch, when your dad called you over. “(Y/N), get some coffee for these men. Now.”, he commanded you. “Yes sir, I’ll be right back.”, you knew what punishment would come for disobeying your father. You quickly made three coffees. You tried to carry them, but it was very hard. Even though you were holding them carefully, you didn’t notice the lump in the carpet in the room the three men and your father were sitting. 

You tripped, causing you to spill the coffees on one of the agents. It also broke the glass. No! NO, this can’t be happening! No!, you were screaming of your head. You knew your dad would make you pay for that. “Agent, I’m so so sorry.”, I quickly said, as I started cleaning up the broken mug pieces. “No, no, it’s okay.”, he replied gently. “I’m so so so sorry.”, you said, with fear starting to show in your voice. 

“No, really, it’s fine. It happens to everyone.”, he replied with a gentle smile. You glanced at your father who was looking at you with rage. You knew he was gonna make you pay for that. “Sir, is there a bathroom I can get this cleaned off in?”, the man who earlier introduced himself as Sam asked. “Yeah, the third door on the left. (Y/N), show him.” You quickly got up and lead Sam to the bathroom. “Agent, I’m sorry, I was being clumsy.”, you said to him. “Hey”, he placed a hand on your shoulder. “It’s okay, it happens to everyone, and you can call me Sam. If it’s okay with you, I have a few questions for you.”, Sam said. For me?, you thought. “O-Okay.”, you said. “Great”, he smiled. “How long have you been with him?”, Sam asked you. You looked at him in his eyes. I never told him I was adopted, how does he know?, you asked yourself. “I saw your adoption papers before I came here, but it didn’t have a date on it.”, he said. “Uhmm, I lived at the adoption home till I was 6, then he adopted me.”, you said. “Okay, and do you know what happened to your actual parents?”, he asked you. “N-No. I just know that my mom died when I was born. I don’t know anything about my dad.”, you replied. 

“Okay, do you know your mother’s name?”, he asked you. “Yeah, it was Katherine Hakuma.”, I said, remembering the necklace I had. When I went to the shelter, the nurse said that my mom left me a necklace with her name engraved on the back. It was the only thing that belonged to her. I pulled it out from under my shirt and showed it to the agent. He looked happy, but then upset. I had no clue as to why. “Is that it?”, you asked him. “One last one. How would you feel about getting out of here?”, he asked you. What? You looked up at him. “What? You mean you can get me out of here?”, you asked. You tried not to get to excited. You’ve been wanting to get away from him ever since he adopted you. “Yes, but don’t tell him.”, he said. 

 

“Why are you helping me?”, you asked him. “(Y/N), I know you won’t believe me, you have no reason to, but I’m your father.”, he said with tears in his eyes. “No, no you can’t be.”, you said. You were on the verge of tears, and tried your best to keep it in. “I know you don’t believe it, but I’ll do anything to prove it to you after I get you out of here.” “How come you didn’t come for me before?”, you asked him. You didn’t know how you felt. You were happy cuz you could get out of here, but you were mad at him for not coming before. “I-I didn’t know you existed until a few hours ago, I came as fast as I could.”, he said. “Your mom didn’t tell me about you. We were dating for a while, and one morning when I woke up, she was gone. She left a note saying she had to leave, and she was sorry. I’ve never heard from her since. I’m sorry (Y/N).”, he said as his voice cracked. You tried to keep your tears in, but you couldn’t. “D-Dad?”, you said with a shaky voice. “Yeah, that’s right. I’m here for you. I’m never leaving you again.”, he said as he pulled you in a hug. You let the tears fall freely. After a minute, you broke the hug, and you two came up with a plan. 

Sam was going to come to your house at 11 P.M. and you would sneak out while your father went to the bar. You’ve never been so happy. You practically spent the entire day texting him, and getting to know your dad. Both of you were perfectly fine with you calling him Dad. You weren’t that upset about leaving your home. There was nothing there for you. No family, no friends. 

You quietly packed your things after Sam left. That’s when Rob came in. He slammed open the door and you dropped your stuff. “You dropped the cup.”, he said angrily. “I’m sorry sir, it was an accident.”, you said, frightened. He walked over to you and hit you on your face. You fell to the ground clutching your cheek. You desperately tried to keep your tears in. He grabbed your shoulders and pulled you up. He slowly walked towards you as he backed you up to a wall. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry father.”, you said, voice cracking. “I know you are sweetheart.”, he said with a devilish smile. You looked at him confused and scared. Before you could say anything, his eyes flashed black as he grabbed your neck and pushed you up against the wall, slowly pushing you upwards.

 

“P-Pleas-se s-sto-op.”, you struggled to say as you could feel the life leaving your body. “We need to thank the Winchesters. Leading us right to you. Then leaving you alone.”, he said with a mischievous smile. He let you go. You fell to the ground, trying to catch your breath. “My orders were not to kill you, but they never said I couldn’t hurt you. Let’s have some fun.”, he said. You looked at him, fear evident in your eyes, but all he did was laugh before he grabbed you by your hair and pulled you up. “P-please stop.”, you screamed at him. “Oh, what’s wrong kid? I’m just trying to have some fun.”, he laughed. He kicked you and punched you, making you spit up blood. You cried and cried. You started losing faith that your father would ever come. While you thought he wasn’t paying attention, you tried to make a run for it. Suddenly, a powerful force pinned you against the wall. “Not so fast girl. We’re just getting started.”, he laughed wickedly. “Just please! Let me go!”, you cried. You wanted more than anything to get out of here. Your ‘father’ slowly squeezed his hand, while you could feel unimaginable. You cried and cried for him to stop, and he stopped after you were barely conscious, and threw you on his back as he walked away. You tried to stop him, but you were too weak.

\-----------------

“Sammy, ready? Let’s go!”, Dean said as he grabbed his jacket. “Just a minute!”, Sam yelled as he quickly packed his bag. They were planning to leave town as soon as they got you. After a few minutes, they packed the Impala and drove away from the motel. “Nervous?”, Dean glanced at Sam before looking back at the road. “Honestly, yes. I’ve never raised anyone before and I don’t want her to hate me.”, Sam said, looking upset. “Hey, don’t be upset. You’ll be amazing. I’ll help you. We’ll do this.”, Dean reassured his baby brother. “Thanks Dean. I just hope nothing happens till we get there.”, Sam said. “What, Rob? I thought he’d be at the bar by now.”, Dean said. “You’re forgetting that Asmodeus is also after her. I just hope they don’t get t other hope they don’t get to her before we do. Before I do.”, Sam said, looking worriedly, as the boys drove past the house with the front doors wide open. Before Dean could fully stop the car, Sam jumped out of the car and ran inside looking for (Y/N). “(Y/N)?!? (Y/N)?!?!”, he yelled frightened as he ran around the empty house frantically.

 

Dean ran in not a moment after him, as he bent down to the ground, and laid his finger his finger on the powdery substance. “Sammy.”, he said as he lifted up his finger revealing the sulfur. Sam looked at him with tears in his eyes. “D-Dean.”, he said, his voice cracking. “Don’t worry Sammy. We’ll find her.”, Dean said to a shaking Sam. “Cas!”, Dean yelled. “Sam. I’m sorry.”, Cas said as he appeared. “What do you mean you’re sorry? She’s still alive. She has to be.”, Sam said, tears streaming down his face. “I’m afraid that it’s too late. If Asmodeus has her, then that means he wants Jack. He’ll kill her if he sees that we don’t have Jack.”, Cas said, pity in his face. “No. No. We’ll figure something out. We’re gonna go to Asmodeus right now and get her back.”, Sam said, voice cracking. “Sam.”, Cas sighed as he put his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “NO! You don’t get it! We have to get her! We have to save her! We have to try!”, Sam yelled as he smacked away Castiel’s hand. “He’s right Cas. We have to try. Take us to him.”, Dean spoke. “Fine.”, Cas said as he laid two finger on each of their heads.

 

\------------------------------

 

You didn’t know what was happening. You were scared. They tied you up with ropes and put you in a cell. You didn’t say anything, just sat there crying silently. Suddenly, you heard a loud bang, followed by shouting. You tried to see what was happening, but you couldn’t. Then, two men in black suits opened your cell door. Their eyes flashed black. “No! Please leave me alone.”, you cried. They didn’t say anything, they just walked over to you and grabbed your arm. “No!”, you shouted, but they ignored your screams. A few moments later, you were met face to face by your father. “Dad.”, you cried. “It’s okay (Y/N), they won’t hurt you anymore.”, he tried to calm you down. “What’s happening? T-Their eyes are b-black. I’m scared.”, you cried. “It’s okay to be scared, and I promise I’ll explain everything later.”, he said as he tried to hug you. But before he could touch you, the demon pulled you away. “Not so fast little Winchester.”, you heard a thick southern voice from behind you. A man wearing a white suit was walking towards you. “The nephilim first.”, he said. “Let her go Asmodeus. She has nothing to do with this!”, your father yelled at Asmodeus. “First let her go.”, you heard another voice, who you recognized to be your uncle, Dean.

 

“First show us you have the nephilim. Then, we’ll let her go. You know the deal.’, Asmodeus said with a smirk. You saw Sam and Dean look at each other, with Sam holding tears back, and Dean’s pity in his eyes. “Do you have him?”, Asmodeus asked. “Just let her go. We’ll give you anything you ask for after she’s safe.”, Sam said. “It’s a simple question. Do you or do you not have the nephilim. What the hell is a nephilim?, you thought. “N-No, he’s gone. But please. I’m begging you. Anything else you want. Please.”, Sam said shakily as he begged Asmodeus. “That was the deal Winchester. Nephilim or no deal.”, Asmodeus said. What deal?, you thought. “W-What’s going on? Dad?”, you asked your father in a shaky voice. “We’ll trade Archangel grace. Please. Anything. You can kill me. Just let her go.”, Sam said. “No.”, you said. “No. I don’t want you to die.”, you cried, as you looked your father in the eye.

“I’d rather you suffer.”, he said as he walked towards you. You tried to back away from him, but the demon’s grip on you made it impossible for you to move. “S-Stay away from me.”, you said, trying to get away. You turned around to see Sam, Dean, and Castiel try to get to you, only to get thrown at a wall. You turned back around to face Asmodeus, who now had yellow eyes. He took out a sharp blade from his suit, and gave you a devilish smirk. “NO!”,you heard your dad yell, but it was too late. You cried out in pain. The world seemed to go in slow motion as you fell to the ground. You didn’t notice your dad running towards you yelling for you to stay awake. “(Y/N)! Stay awake baby, please. We’ll heal you. Just don’t die.”, he cried. “D-Daddy. I-It hu-urts.”, you cried. “CAS! I NEED HELP! NOW!”, he yelled. Cas got to them as quickly as he could, only to be thrown away by Asmodeus. Dean tried to escape, but demons quickly grabbed him. “Forget it Winchester. Nobody can help you.”, he said. There were tears streaming down your face.

Your eyes started fluttering. “No. No, listen (Y/N), you need to stay awake. Don’t close your eyes.”, Sam said. You slowly nodded your head. As quick as he could, he ripped of a part of his shirt and tied it around your wound. Dean struggled, but finally broke free. He grabbed his blade and killed the demons. The only one left was Asmodeus. “You can’t help her Winchester.”, he smirked as he vanished. Cas slid down the wall and ran to you and Sam. “ Help me!”, Sam shouted. “(Y/N) please stay awake.”, he begged you while crying. In two seconds, the angel and two hunters were by your side. Cas laid two fingers on your forehead. You felt a warm tingling sensation throughout your body, and then you fell unconscious. 

 

You woke up a few hours later on a bed in a brick room.You quickly got up, and got out of bed, curious of how you were healed, wondering what the hell happened, and if it was all just a dream, you looked down to your shirt, where there was a hole with blood around it. That was where you got stabbed. Not a dream., you thought. Before you could leave the room, you bumped into your dad. “(Y/N)!”, he shouted, looking relieved as he pulled you into a hug. “Dad!”, you said. You soon broke the head and started asking questions. “What happened? What were those creatures? How did Castiel heal me?”, you asked him. “I promise I’ll explain everything. But first, I think you need to rest a little.”, he said as he smiled. “Okay.”, you said. You couldn’t believe what had happened. 

Your dad finally explained everything to you. “Oh my god!”, you exclaimed. “ Don’t worry (Y/N), we’ll protect you. Nothing will ever hurt you again.”, Sam reassured you. “It’s not that.”, you said “Then what is it?”, your dad asked you, starting to get worried. “I think someone stole your life story!”, you exclaimed. “What do you mean?”, Dean asked you. “I’ve read a book series similar to that.”, you said, trying to remember the name. Sam and Dean’s faces dropped. “I-I think they were called.. Uhm.. Supernatural.”, you said. “You read them?”, Sam asked you. “Yeah, I ran out of books to read.”, you said. “Why?”, you asked. “We need to burn those books, Sammy.”, Dean said, looking mad. “They’re online, Uncle Dean.”, you said, snickering. “Those books are the worst thing that ever happened to us. And we’ve been to hell.”, Sam said. You fell to the ground laughing. Dean rolled his eyes. “It’s not funny (Y/N)!”, Dean said to you. “You’re right. It’s not funny. It’s hilarious!”, you said as you continued laughing. You’ve never laughed so hard. Eventually, the laughing died down as you went to your new family and hugged them. “Thank you for everything.”, you said. “We love you (Y/N).”, your dad said with a smile. “I love you guys too.”, you said, as you buried your head in between them, and wrapped your arms around them. For the first time, you were happy, you were safe. You couldn’t ask for anything better.


End file.
